Britta's Tacos
"Britta's Tacos" is the second segment of the seventy-first episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on April 28, 2019 alongside "Doop-Doop", and is the second segment of the fifteenth episode in the fourth season. Synopsis Marco is determined to consume 50 tacos in order to win a special prize that is being offered at Britta's Tacos restaurant. Plot Marco and Star head to Britta's Tacos with Mariposa in tow. Marco wants to punch out his prize card for 50 tacos so that he can earn a mystery prize. Star, who is acting aloof, thinks it is a t-shirt, but Marco does not think so. He starts asking people if he can have their punches to fill out his card. Marco and Star are surprised to see that Sensei Brantley and Oskar are working at Britta's now with the former somewhat disappointed that he never sees Marco that much while the latter is just glad to see the two of them, though he still calls Marco "Mango". Furthermore, they believe that Mariposa is Marco and Star's daughter, which becomes a running gag throughout the episode, annoying Marco who tries to correct everyone that she is, in fact, his sister. Star hides in the presence of Principal Skeeves, Miss Skullnick and Mr. Candle who spot Marco and comment on how he has been absent from school, but he reminds them that he has graduated high school early and presents his G.E.D. StarFan 13 happily embraces Star and is excited to see her and Marco are back. She mentions Jackie-Lynn and does not want to make anything awkward between Marco and her, but says it is okay. When he goes into the bathroom however, he has a conversation with a man who was stuck in a similar situation, worrying him. When he leaves, he is greeted by Alfonzo and Ferguson who show off their D&D group, which consists of some relatively attractive teens, and voice how happy they are to see him. Later that evening, Marco is two punches short and wonders if Janna will help, but Brantley reveals that she is banned from Britta's. Marco is devastated, until Jackie-Lynn shows up, having come back from France. She introduces her new girlfriend, Chloe, and they fill out Marco's card. Marco admits that he was worried about seeing her again as he thought he was a "bad boyfriend", but Jackie-Lynn tells him that it is okay and that she still considers him her friend after learning about herself in France. Before she leaves, she tells Marco to hang onto Star. Star takes the full card to Brantley who tells them that the prize was stolen with Oskar revealing that the prize was, indeed, a t-shirt. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Nick Swardson as Sensei Brantley *Jon Heder as Oskar Greason *Jeff Bennett as Principal Skeeves *Dave Allen as Mr. Candle *Daron Nefcy as StarFan13 *Matt Chapman as Alfonzo Dolittle *Nate Torrence as Ferguson O'durguson *Grey DeLisle as Jackie-Lynn Thomas *Jessica Paré as Chloe Trivia *According to episode storyboard artist Charlotte Jackson, Jackie and Chloe are in a relationship. *Marco is revealed to have graduated high school early with a G.E.D. *The restaurant is possibly named after Star vs. the Forces of Evil associate producer Britta Reitman. *Mr. Candle denies being the same person as Sir Crandle or any knowledge of Mewni. *Janna is stated to have been banned for life from Britta's Tacos. International premieres *July 19, 2019 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Britta's Tacos 9.jpg Britta's Tacos 8.jpg Britta's Tacos 7.jpg Britta's Tacos 6.jpg Britta's Tacos 2.png Britta's Tacos 3.png Britta's Tacos 4.png Britta's Tacos 5.jpg References External links *Britta's Tacos at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes